Sopa de frutas
by Segreta
Summary: Mediodía cualquiera en el Sun Garden. Un comedor lleno de gente, una horrible sopa, y dos amigos. De esos de verdad.


_Diosh, ni yo misma me creo que sea la segunda vez que publico en un día (generalmente soy súper-lenta). _

_Buenooou... Aquí otro fic de Mido y Hiroto. Basado en un día normal en el Sun Garden. La historia se sitúa un par de años antes del lío ese de los marcianos, y la verdad es que se ha escrito sola n_n_

_Los adoro, son unos críos encantadores._

_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a un misterioso ente llamado Level-5 (de verdad, ¿quién será?), excepto la señora Nikayme, el profesor Kynayami (fruto de una invención de letras al azar e_e), y un misterioso intento de gazpacho a la japonesa xD_

* * *

><p>Mediodía en el Sun Garden. Después de las clases, todos los chiquillos se juntaban en una enorme sala, llena de mesas, que hacía a la vez de comedor, y de sala de reuniones.<p>

Dos niños, de unos doce años, mantenían en precario equilibrio sendas bandejas, en las que burbujeaban dos cuencos repletos de una atípica sopa de tomate.

Uno de ellos, de grandes ojos oscuros, observaba con cierta repugnancia su comida, sorteando como podía a sus compañeros.

-Puaj. ¿Qué es esto? Tiene un color… extraño, ¿no crees?

El otro se limita a encogerse de hombros, intentando no juzgar antes de hora esa sopa que tanto por el color, la temperatura, y la textura, se asemejaba a magma volcánico.

-¿Sabes?-continúa su monólogo el peliverde, con una traviesa sonrisa-. Tiene el mismo color que tus cabellos. ¿No te los teñirás con sopa por las mañanas, no?

Hiroto, ignorando olímpicamente ese comentario fuera de lugar, se limita a buscar con la mirada a Ulvidia, que les hacía gestos para que se acercaran a su mesa, la del fondo, al lado de Burn, que, al parecer, intentaba mantener una discusión acalorada con Gazelle, el cual removía su sopa con desgana, ignorándolo por completo. Esto hacía enfurecer todavía más al de ojos ambarinos.

Su amigo, seguía parloteando:

-Y eso de sopa de tomate… ¿A quién se le ocurre? Quiero decir: arroz, fideos, _helado_… eso está en nuestra dieta, pero ¿esto? Ya dije yo que eso de que la señora Nikayme viajase a España, no era buena idea…

El pelirrojo, sin ninguna razón de peso, se unió a las quejas de Midorikawa:

-Ya… Y además, hacer sopa con una fruta… ¿A quién se le ocurre?-sonrió, orgulloso de su broma, pero la expresión escéptica de su mejor amigo, hizo que se le congelase la sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De verdad? ¿"Hacer sopa con una fruta"? Hiroto… Déjame los chistes a mí. Tú eres el…

-¿Inteligente?-cortó Kiyama, algo ofendido.

Pero su amigo, haciendo gala de su don para no molestarse con nada, siguió andando, con un último comentario.

-Además, los tomates no son frutas.

-¡Sí que lo son!

-¿Cómo van a serlo?

-Lo leí.

-¿Dónde?

-En una revista científica.

-No importa de dónde hayas sacado esa idea. Seguirá siendo una estupidez…

-¿Qué? Que lo único que leas tú sean cómics, no quiere decir que…

-…, y no me harás cambiar de opinión, porque el tomate no es, ni nunca será…

-…tengas razón. Un pepino es una verdura, y un tomate es…

-… ¡Una fruta!-exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Pero, discutiendo, no se habían dado cuenta de que había una piel de plátano (sí, de una _fruta_), en el suelo, prácticamente a la espera de ser pisada.

No hace falta decir mucho. Hiroto la pisó, cual dibujo animado, haciendo que su cuenco de sopa de tomate saliese disparado por… todas partes.

En el comedor se hizo un estruendo, silenciado de pronto por una alta figura, que hizo callar a sus alumnos con una sola mirada, y se dirigió hacia Hiaroto, manchado de tomate hasta las cejas:

-Vaya, vaya… Al parecer tenemos hoy a un graciosillo… ¿Buscando una buena excusa para no comer? Pues la ha encontrado-el profesor Kynayami indicó al chico que se levantase-. Tendrá que copiar 1000 veces "No volveré a ensuciar el comedor con verdura…"

-Fruta-una voz a su derecha le interrumpió. Se trataba de Midorikawa.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que el tomate no es una verdura, profesor. Es una fruta, lo leí en una revista científica…

-¡Ah! ¿Usted lee, Ryuji?

-Es cierto, profesor. ¿Acaso usted lo desconocía? Mire que hasta yo lo sabía…

-¿El alumno que ha suspendido dos veces seguidas el mismo examen de Ciencias pone en duda mi conocimiento?

-Sí, profesor-el peliverde no había hecho ceder su sonrisa ni un ápice-. Ya conoce el dicho: uno nunca se acostará sin saber algo nuev…

-¡Castigado!-el señor Kynayami estaba realmente enfadado-. Cópieme 5000 veces "No cuestionaré nunca a mi profesor. Y menos… si me puede suspender por tercera vez".

Mientras se dirigían al aula de castigos, Hiroto observó con cariño a su amigo. Sabía que no había cambiado de opinión. Para él el tomate siempre sería una verdura.

Pero se había enfrentado a su maestro. ¿Por quién? Por él. No quería que pasase el castigo solo. Porque a Hiroto nunca le castigaban, y eso hubiese sido un golpe duro. Y su amigo de ojos oscuros lo sabía.

-Mido-kun…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Sabía que el moreno sabía a qué se refería, pero el peliverde restó importancia al asunto.

-No lo he hecho por ti. Ha sido para tener una buena excusa para saltarme la horrorosa comida de la señora Nikayme.

-Hum… Claro…

El ojiverde no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Su amigo no podía engañarle. No a él.

* * *

><p><em>Ains, que monos que son *-* La verdad es que esas tonterías son las que realmente demuestran la amistad.<em>

_La verdad es que no tengo ni repajolera idea de cómo nació este fic, sólo puedo decir que __yo soy de las que piensan que los tomates son verduras, como Midorikawa (¿frutas? ¿de verdad? ¿a qué mente perversa se le ocurrió eso?)._

_**Aclaraciones:** El invento de la cocinera era gazpacho (de ahí las vacaciones a España), claro está, no es ni por asomo como el magma volcánico. _

_Creo que ya está. Por cada **review** enviado, Mido y Hiroto copiarán una frase menos xD_

**_Sayonara, babies ^-^_**


End file.
